Yamato
|purchase_price = 20,600,000 |preceded_by = Musashi|Succeded_by = None|planes = *Catapult Fighter (Consumable) *Spotter Plane (Consumable)|survivability = ◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️|artillery = ◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◼️|aa_defense = ◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◼️◼️|mobility = ◻️◻️◻️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️|torpedo = ◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️|concealment = ◻️◻️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️|main_guns = 3 X 3 (460mm)|secondary_guns = *2 X 10 (127mm) *3 X 2 (155mm)|aa = *25mm/60 Type 96 Triple *13mm/76 Type 93 Twin *25mm/76 Type 96 mod. 1 *127mm/40 Type 89 *127mm/40 Type 89 A1 mod. 3|torpedo_tubes = None|leads_to = None}} Historical Background The first of her kind of the Yamato Class. ''She, along with her sister ship ''Musashi,''was the most heavy armed and heaviest battleship ever designed and built (The Montana, could've matched the Yamato if she didn't remain on paper and ''Yamato's third sister ship the Shiano ''was converted into an aircraft carrier after her hull was only built). However, she arrived too late to both the US and Japanese. America's submarines and carriers already dominated over the crippled IJN fleet. Surprisingly, Yamato was actually commissioned in 1942, but did not serve any real action, as she was stationed at a naval base, for most of the war. The first battle she participated in was during the Battle of the Philippine Sea and then the Battle of the Leyte Gulf (During that battle, she sank an escort carrier and a destroyer, but withdrawn from a well played torpedo from another destroyer). Later, she came to help Operation Ten-Go, where she meets her fate from above. Despite her crew's desperate attempt to repel the incoming waves of aircraft and leveling the ship (Via purposely flooding compartments, even the engine and boiler compartments, since the damage control station was destroyed), she eventually gave way to the endless rain of fire and started to uncontrolably capsize. At 2:05 PM, she began to sink and at 2:23, she exploded (Fires have reached the main magazines). Reports say the explosion was so powerful, that it could be seen from 200 km away, left an incredibly large mushroom shaped cloud, and it even blew aircraft that were nearby from the sky! Thus, ended ''Yamato. ''Less than half the crew of her survived. The Captain's life was taken along with over half of the crew. During her final moments, she and other IJN ships only shot down 10 aircraft of the massive waves of bombers and fighters. '''In-Game' In-game, however, the legendary Yamato hardly needs any introduction; the largest and most powerful battleship in naval history. The Yamato's trump card is its 456 mm caliber artillery which, unsurprisingly, is the most powerful in World of Warships and the entire history of battleships. The Yamato also boasts the thickest armor in the game, up to 650 mm at the face plate, affording it great protection at long and medium distances. It also boasts great torpedo belts that can resist the strongest of torpedoes, yet is one of the slowest ships (Obviously). The secret to her incredible secondary array is the noticeable bulge that starts at the mid-ship. This allows the massive array of secondary battery and anti aircraft battery. However, even with her massive 460mm guns, be mindful of what shell you choose corresponding to the targets. AP shells, though stock high penetration, shell velocity, and mass, they are susceptible of over penetrating, especially when used against light cruisers and destroyers (Which minimizes damaging effects and flooding if it were to penetrate and detonate properly inside the ship on the other hand). Being this powerful, she is definitely a flagship to protect and use against the foes that you face. You can play this ship in two main ways: - The first way is the usual conventional way. Pick a flank, depending on the map. Rely on your teammates to protect you from enemy ships that appear and incoming aircraft. In return, you support your protecting teammates with heavy artillery and gunfire. Your teammates will try to preserve you for you to survive as long as possible and drop heavy gunfire onto the enemies. - The second method is more daring. Instead of your teammates protecting you, you protect them with our heavy armor that you boast. You lead a push with your heavy guns and armor, protecting your lighter armor allies. Less chance to survive, but a better chance for your team to win a flank and game. Your armor belt right above the waterline is extremely strong - up to 650 mm thick and almost impenetratable while the torpedo belt is very resistant to torpedoes. The conning tower is nearly 13-20 inches and is the most protected area for crew members. Category:Battleships Category:Warships Category:Warships by Tier Category:Japanese Warships Category:Tier X Warships